Engagement
by isatis2013
Summary: Une nouvelle mission d'infiltration et une découverte...
1. Chapter 1

_Un peu de lecture à nouveau ?_

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements_

 _Bonne lecture !_

John Reese était assis sur un banc observant Bear qui s'amusait avec ses congénères. Deux heures plus tôt il avait mis fin aux projets assassins d'un mari désireux de toucher l'assurance vie de sa femme avant de refaire sa vie avec sa jeune maîtresse.

 _-« Il va avoir du temps pour réfléchir à son futur divorce »_ songea t'il

Lui profitait de ce moment de calme pour offrir un peu d'exercice à Bear. Seule ombre au tableau, Finch avait refusé de l'accompagner et cela avait eu le don de lui gâcher la promenade.

De retour à la bibliothèque Finch l'interpella :

-« Nous avons un nouveau numéro M Reese».

-« Déjà ? » Il n'aurait pas été contre un moment de répit en compagnie de son patron. Les numéros s'étaient succédés à un rythme soutenu ces derniers jours et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-« Il est tombé il y a une heure. Eric Grover, mécanicien dans un garage sur Albany avenue, 31 ans, célibataire, sans enfant, un frère qui vit ici, pas d'autre famille proche hormis son père, mais il vit en Californie. Rien à signaler de suspect au premier examen. »

-« Ok, vais-je devoir emmener la voiture en révision ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« J'ai mieux que cela M Reese. Une place de mécanicien était libre. Vous commencez demain à 8H. Le patron a été conquis par votre impressionnant cv. »

-« Je suppose que vous l'avez fait sur mesure ? Vous êtes doué pour élaborer des cv » commenta Reese « entre autre » ajouta t'il après un instant.

Finch lui lança un regard interrogateur mais n'insista pas.

-« Avez-vous des connaissances en mécanique ? » demanda t'il

-« Oui. D'après mon cv je suis un pro » ironisa Reese

L'informaticien grogna

-« Sérieusement M Reese ? »

-« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter M Finch ? » Continua Reese

Devant l'air agacé de son partenaire, il décida de redevenir sérieux :

-« Rassurez vous Finch, j'ai de bonnes bases. L'armée est bien pratique pour apprendre quelques notions dans ce domaine. »

-« Me voila rassuré » commenta l'informaticien

-« Mais je maintiens que vous auriez pu me le demander avant de postuler. J'aurais pu être totalement incompétent. »

-« En fait je pensais justement que les anciens militaires sont tous un peu mécanicien, vous avez confirmé mon intuition M Reese ».

-« Là vous tombez dans le cliché Finch ».

-« De toute façon je suis persuadé qu'il n'existe pas de domaine où vous soyez incompétent M Reese » Trancha Finch.

John le regarda interloqué.

-« Heu Merci Finch » répondit-il heureux du compliment.

Finch se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

-« Bien, je vais aller faire un peu de reconnaissance sur place avant de rentrer» hasarda Reese après quelques instants.

-« A plus tard M Reese ».

John s'éloigna. Ce compliment rattrapait la déception éprouvée lors du précédent refus. Il se sentit joyeux pour la soirée.

OoooooooooO

Finch ouvrit la grille de la bibliothèque d'un geste ample. Il caressa Baer venu l'accueillir, ôta son manteau puis commença à allumer les ordinateurs. 7 H 10 constata-t-il. D'ordinaire il n'arrivait pas dans leur repère avant 7H30, mais il avait mal dormi et avait préféré se lever plutôt que d'espérer un sommeil qui le fuyait.

 _-« Reese ira droit au garage »_ songea t'il _« il n'aura pas le temps de passer à la bibliothèque »_

Cette perspective accentua sa mauvaise humeur.

Il tenta de se raisonner. Il pouvait bien se passer une journée de son partenaire tout de même !... _« Ou pas »_ songea t-il. Il réalisa alors la réponse qui lui était venue par réflexe : non !

Il soupira. Déjà que ses sentiments pour John avait pris une tournure assez inattendue. Si en plus ils devenaient aussi envahissants. Qu'elle serait la prochaine étape ? Devenir visible ? Ca non impossible ! Ses sentiments pour John ne devraient jamais s'exprimer et il y veillerai. De quoi aurait-il l'air face à lui ? Sans compter que cela risquerait de sonner le glas de leur partenariat.

Finch laissait dériver ses pensées sur toutes ces implications lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter, mettant fin à ses réflexions.

Il fronça les sourcils, 7H20, il était un peut tôt pour Reese qui ne passait jamais avant 8H, pourtant en voyant Bear se précipiter vers les escaliers il ne douta plus de l'identité de son visiteur.

A cet instant John entra discrètement dans la bibliothèque et stoppa net en voyant son patron déjà installé.

-« Vous êtes déjà là Finch ? Je pensais que vous n'arriviez qu'à 7H30 ? »

-« J'ai un peu d'avance M Reese ». Il sourit devant l'air déconcerté de l'ex agent debout dans l'entrée, tenant leurs habituelles boissons chaudes et la boite de donuts que Bear, installé à ses pieds, dévisageait avec intérêts.

-« Bon tant pis, je pensais vous faire une surprise en déposant tout ça, c'est raté ! » ajouta t'il en s'approchant.

-« Oh c'est une bonne surprise quand même John, je ne pensais pas vous voir ce matin » répondit spontanément l'informaticien, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

John lui avait parfaitement saisi :

-« Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous vous réjouissez de me voir Harold. Je ne regrette pas de m'être levé plus tôt ! ».

Finch ne répondit pas cachant son embarras derrière son gobelet de thé, tandis que John souriait de satisfaction.

-« J'espère que cette mission ne durera pas trop longtemps M Reese » finit-il par dire, espérant détourner l'attention. « Je crains que votre couverture ne soit un peu difficile à tenir sur le long terme. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch » répondit-il, pas dupe de la manœuvre, « je vous ai dit que j'ai de bonnes connaissances en mécanique, je saurais faire bonne figure ».

-« Et pour l'occasion j'ai rangé mon costume au vestiaire » se moqua t'il

-« J'ai remarqué » commenta Finch sans quitter des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui.

« _Ca pour avoir remarqué, j'ai vu ! »_ songea t'il

John avait revêtu une chemise bleue toute simple, mais dont la couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux, un jean et un blouson de cuir. Ensemble qui le faisait paraître décontracté et que Finch jugeait … troublant, pour ne pas dire autre chose !

-« Je pense que je collerais davantage au personnage » commenta Reese « et je suppose qu'ils fournissent la tenue de travail ?».

-« Sans doute » émis Finch toujours mal à l'aise

-« Bon je vais y aller, pas question d'être en retard le premier jour »

-« En effet ce serait sans doute mal vu. Soyez prudent M Reese»

-« A plus tard Finch »

Reese s'éloigna tranquillement. La journée commençait mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Au fond c'était aussi bien que Finch soit arrivé plus tôt.

L'informaticien se détendit enfin. Quel maladroit il faisait ! Il allait devoir se contrôler un peu plus que cela à l'avenir s'il ne voulait pas voir son secret lui échapper.

OoooooooooO

Reese fut à l'heure au garage où le patron l'accueilli avec enthousiasme. Il lui fit faire le tour des ateliers et lui présenta ses collègues.

-« Voici Sally, notre secrétaire. C'est elle qui prépare les bons de travail. » Il désignait une jeune femme blonde, très maquillée et court vêtue, dont Marylin se trouvait surement l'égérie.

Ladite Sally lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait ravageur tout en le dévisageant avec insistance, et annonça :

-« Je fournis aussi le café, alors venez me voir souvent. » « Vous êtes le bienvenu » ajouta t'elle en se rengorgeant ce qui accentua un décolleté qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

-« Merci, j'y penserai » répondit Reese avec un sourire amusé.

Le patron l'entraina dans l'atelier.

-« Faite gaffe. Sally est une têtue dans son genre. Quand un gars lui plait elle le montre ».

-« Merci de l'avertissement »

-« T'es fiancé ? Ou casé ? »

-« Non, ni l'un ni l'autre ».

-« Bon alors pas de problème. Le dernier a être tombé dans ses filets était marié, on a eu droit à une scène de ménage dans l'atelier. Avec toi au moins on évitera ça » ricana le patron.

-« Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre » commenta Reese.

-« Oh elle sait y faire et au final elle devient le genre de tous ceux qui l'intéresse » s'esclaffa le patron « Faut dire qu'elle a des arguments ».

-« La chirurgie esthétique accomplit des miracles de nos jours » commenta Finch.

Reese eut un hoquet surpris à l'intervention de son associé et se retint difficilement de rire de cette remarque spontanée.

-« Décidément vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui Harold » chuchota t'il discrètement.

 _« Pour débiter des bêtises oui assurément »_ songea Finch dépité.

-« Voici Eric Grover, il sera votre équipier, mes mécanos travaillent toujours en binôme ».

 _« Ca tombe bien »_ songea Reese en serrant la main de leur numéro. Celui-ci l'observa un instant avant de retourner à ses occupations.

 _« Pas très bavard apparemment »_

-« Bon allez Eric, tu lui indique le boulot, je vais au réassort »

-« Ok patron »

-« Au réassort ? » interrogea Reese.

-« C'est comme ça que le patron indique qu'il va chercher des pièces à la casse » répondit Eric.

-« Je vois »

-« Va te changer aux vestiaires, je t'attends ici »

L'ex agent se dirigea vers les vestiaires où le patron lui avait attribué un casier et une tenue de travail.

Il en profita pour appeler son partenaire.

-« Bien Finch, je suis en binôme avec notre numéro, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber »

-« En effet, il sera plus facile à surveiller »

Reese poursuivit, taquin, « J'ai constaté que vous avez déjà accès aux caméras intérieures. Alors vous n'aimez pas le style de Sally Finch?» demanda t'il en appuyant délibérément sur le prénom.

-« Disons que je suis un amoureux des belles choses M Reese et la vulgarité s'en accommode assez mal »

-« Tout est question de point de vue » commenta Reese.

Finch grogna

-« Vous savez ce que l'on dit des goûts et des couleurs je suppose? »

Reese sourit.

-« En effet. Et je vous rassure, mes goûts ne se tournent pas vers ce style ».

-« Je ne suis pas inquiet M Reese, chacun est libre de ses choix ».

-« Hé bien en ce qui me concerne mon choix est à l'opposé de cette jolie blonde » commenta Reese, « Et je n'ai pas dans l'idée d'en changer ».

Finch ne répondit pas, bien qu'il se senti dévoré de curiosité, John avait-il quelqu'un en vue ?

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, relativement tranquille. Eric Grover n'était pas un bavard. Reese s'y connaissait suffisamment pour donner le change. Et ce fut Sally qui les interrompit

-« Alors les gars pas de pause ce matin ? J'ai une cafetière toute prête à être consommée ».

-« On bosse » grogna Eric.

-« Et alors tu peux bien prendre une pause, c'est pas si pressé ».

-« J'aime pas m'interrompre avant d'avoir fini. Tu le sais bien ».

Sally soupira

-« L'Employé du mois qui se laissera mourir de faim pour pas lâcher le boulot » commenta t'elle avec une moue méprisante.

-« Mais tout le monde n'est peut être pas de son avis » roucoula t'elle en se rapprochant de John

-« Désolé, mais je suis plutôt comme lui » répondit Reese avec un léger recul

-« Un autre ascète ? Super j'en avais assez d'un ».

-« T'as qu'à nous l'emmener ton café, on peut le boire ici » commenta Eric

-« Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas serveuse » répliqua Sally et elle retourna à son poste visiblement mécontente.

-« Celle là », constata Eric moqueur.

-« Elle t'a repéré on dirait » ajouta t'il « Remarque, elle les repère tous »

Reese haussa les épaules.

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé »

-« Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas fait gaffe : elle est têtue et évite le café, c'est son meilleur plan, le bureau c'est son territoire »

-« Je saurais m'en souvenir, merci pour l'info » ironisa Reese.

-« Mais toi elle t'a "invité" aussi ? »

-« Ouais bien sur, pour ça que je connais ses techniques »

-« Je vois »

-« Enfin si t'es célibataire ... »

-« Non merci, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mélanger boulot et relation »

 _« Enfin je pourrais faire une exception cela dit »_ songea t'il

-« Comme tu le sens »

-« Et toi tu as une petite amie ? » questionna Reese s'efforçant de maintenir le dialogue, espérant collecter quelques informations.

-« Non la dernière m'a vacciné. J'attends la date de péremption de l'injection » ricana t'il en se remettant au travail.

La première voiture fut terminée pour midi.

Eric invita John

-« Y'a un café sympa au coin de la rue, un peu le rendez vous des mécanos, tout l'atelier y va, ça te dit ? »

-« D'accord » répondit Reese qui ne demandait pas mieux. Il n'aurait aucune peine à continuer la surveillance.

Au retour il profita d'un arrêt aux vestiaires pour appeler Finch

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Non. Rien de plus. M Grover ne semble pas avoir de problèmes particuliers »

-« J'ai déjeuné avec lui et les autres mécanos. Je n'ai rien remarqué dans leurs attitudes, rien qui ressemble à une menace en tous cas »

-« Il doit pourtant y avoir une raison pour que la machine nous ai donné son numéro » commenta Finch

-« Bien, je dois y retourner » répondit l'ex agent en voyant Eric sortir du vestiaire

-« John tu passe prendre un bon de travail ?»

-« J'y vais » répondit Reese en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

A peine était –il entré que Sally se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

-« Alors beau brun on se décide à venir me faire une petite visite ? » Gloussa t-elle

-« Je viens récupérer un bon de travail »

-« Oui, oui allez, tu prends un café ? » demanda t-elle en le frôlant

-« Non merci, je dois retourner au travail »répondit Reese en reculant un peu.

-« Tu peux bien prendre trois minutes » affirma t-elle en remplissant une tasse

-« Je viens de prendre ma pause déjeuner »

Sally s'approcha et lui tendit la tasse.

-« Allez, juste une minute » insista t-elle tout sourire

-« Sans façon »

-« Si tu ne goute pas mon café, pas de bon de travail ! » argua Sally boudeuse.

-« On se demande ce qu'elle glisse dans la tasse pour insister autant à vous le faire boire M Reese » commenta Finch

Reese sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé la communication.

-« D'accord » répondit-il en prenant la tasse.

-« Bien tu vois quand tu veux » murmura la jeune femme.

Elle pose la main sur l'avant bras de l'ex agent et entreprit de la faire glisser vers l'épaule, Reese lui saisit le poignet

-« Le café suffit » affirma t-il, « Et le bon de travail »

Sally lui lança un regard agacé.

-« Rabat joie » grinça t-elle. Elle fini par se tourner vers le bureau et attrapa un bon.

Reese tendit la main pour le saisir mais elle l'écarta au dernier moment.

-« Pourtant t'es célibataire, c'était sur ton cv, t'as menti ? »

-« Non » répondit Reese que l'insistance de la jeune femme commençait à agacer

-« Mais ? je ne te plais pas ? »

-« Célibataire ne veux pas dire seul »

Sally fronça les sourcils.

-« Une fille non officielle, ca ne veut rien dire ça, officielle non plus d'ailleurs » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-« C'est votre point de vue, mais pour moi avoir fait un choix est déjà un engagement. Donc considérez que je suis pris et laissez tomber » trancha Reese

A l'autre bout de la ligne Finch se figea.

-« Et ce bon ? »

Sally lui jeta le bon d'un geste rageur, lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle détestait perdre.

L'ex agent sorti du bureau en haussant les épaules.

-« Cette fille a besoin d'un bon psy Finch » commenta t-il

Pas de réponse.

-« Finch vous êtes toujours là ? »

L'informaticien fit appel à toute son énergie pour répondre d'un ton neutre.

« Oui M Reese »

Il lui semblait que son esprit était resté bloqué sur les mots de John _« avoir fait un choix est déjà un engagement »_

Quel choix John avait t-il donc fait ? Et comment lui avait t-il pu ne rien voir ? A bien y réfléchir Reese avait si peu de moment de liberté en dehors de leurs missions et de leurs rendez vous à la bibliothèque…

-« Finch ça va ? » Questionna l'ex agent. « Si ca peut vous rassurez je n'ai pas gouté au café ».

-« C'est sans doute préférable » répondit l'informaticien.

-« En tous cas j'apprécie vos interventions spontanées Harold, mais j'avoue qu'elles ne me facilitent pas la tache, difficile de rester sérieux ».

-« Désolé M Reese. Je prendrais soin de couper la ligne la prochaine fois ».

-« Hum tout compte fait, je préfère faire un effort de concentration plutôt que de manquer vos traits d'humour Harold. » _« Et votre voix »_ ajouta Reese pour lui même

Finch eu un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas.

OoooooooooO

-« La journée est finie Finch, Eric rentre chez lui, avons nous un accès ? »

-« Il y a une webcam et je devrais pouvoir le surveiller avec les caméras extérieures, elles ne manquent pas dans sa rue ».

-« Bien, nous sommes presque arrivés. Je crois qu'Eric reçoit un appel ? ».

-« C'est un message de son frère qui lui propose de venir le rejoindre pour la soirée ».

-« Et il a accepté ? ».

-« Il semble que oui ».

Reese soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer un moment à la bibliothèque.

-« Bon je continu de le suivre ».

Finch sentit la contrariété dans la voix de son partenaire et ses interrogations lui revinrent, mais avaient-elles vraiment cessées ?

-« Je peux trouver des caméras dans le bar » commença t-il, « Si vous avez besoin de vous… reposez ?» hésita t-il.

 _« C'est de vous voir dont j'ai besoin »_ songea Reese

-« Non Finch tout va bien, je dois être sur place au cas où la menace se réaliserait ».

-« Entendu M Reese ».

Eric était rentré chez lui. L'ex agent attendit qu'il ressorte, ce qui ne lui demanda que quelques minutes le temps pour lui de se changer, et ils repartirent en direction du bar.

Reese trouva le meilleur point d'observation et attendit

« La soirée va être longue » soupira t-il

Elle dura jusqu'à minuit, puis Eric regagna son appartement. Reese se décida alors à rentrer au loft. Finch n'était sans doute plus dans leur repère.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour vos commentaires ! Ça fait plaisir d'être lue_

 _Merci à Paige0703, sans qui cette fic (et les autres) ne seraient pas ici, pour ses encouragements renouvelés_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Le lendemain Reese se glissa dans la bibliothèque vers 7H20 espérant vaguement que Finch serait en avance. Il se senti déçu lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas le cas, seul Bear l'accueillit joyeusement.

Il attendit quelques minutes le temps de boire son café.

 _-« Il devra réchauffer son thé »_ songea t-il. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il décida de partir, ou il serait en retard, d'ailleurs il aurait déjà du se trouver occuper à suivre leur numéro, mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de passer voir Finch.

Il sortit du bâtiment sans prêter attention à la berline garée au coin de la rue et de laquelle Finch l'observait. Il avait eu l'intuition que l'ex agent passerait avant le travail. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le croiser malgré son envie de le voir. Il avait mal dormi. Plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais c'était un fait. Il était troublé et, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était jaloux.

Il quitta le véhicule en soupirant et gagna la bibliothèque.

OoooooooooO

Reese profita de la pause pour appeler son partenaire.

-« Bonjour Finch, du nouveau ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese, je vous remercie pour le petit déjeuner »

-« De rien Harold. C'est une habitude que j'aime bien »

-« Soyez sur que ce geste est apprécié, même si en mission vous pouvez vous en dispenser et éviter un détour qui… »

-« Qui ne me dérange absolument pas » le coupa l'ex agent.

Finch sourit

-« Bien, faites comme il vous plaira » concéda t-il « Qu'en est t-il de Monsieur Grover ? »

-« Rien à signaler. Et du côté de Colson ? »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier. Vous le soupçonnez ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. J'ai parfois l'impression d'une tension entre lui et son employé ».

-« Je vais continuer les recherches ».

-« Je retourne au travail. Ce métier n'est pas si déplaisant ».

-« Vraiment ? » questionna l'informaticien.

-« Vraiment, mais je n'y ferais pas carrière pour autant. C'est trop tranquille ».

-« Trop tranquille » s'étrangla Finch « votre goût de l'action vous perdra M Reese ».

John eu un petit rire et raccrocha.

Finch soupira _« Trop tranquille ! »_ lui préférait nettement cette tranquillité au stress habituel, c'était reposant, et à chaque mission il avait bien assez d'occasion de se morfondre pour son partenaire.

Dans l'après midi Reese se trouva à changer un carburateur sur une voiture assez récente. Au moment de changer la pièce, il l'examina perplexe.

Levant les yeux, il vit qu'Eric l'observait. Il se lança :

-« Tu ne trouve pas que cette pièce à l'air usagé ? Le client a commandé une neuve, c'est écrit sur le bon ».

-« Possible » émit le mécanicien.

-« Mais encore ? »

-« John à ta place, je ne poserai pas de question. Si Colson t'as donné cette pièce alors tu pose cette pièce. »

-« Et ça arrive souvent ? » demanda Reese ignorant la remarque.

-« Je ne pose pas de question » Répondit Eric et il lui tourna le dos, signifiant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

Reese attendit la pause avec impatience pour mettre son partenaire au courant de sa découverte.

-« Et vous pensez à quoi M Reese ? Un trafic de pièces détachées ? ».

-« Exact. Colson va très souvent à la casse. Il pourrait s'y approvisionner en pièces sur des voitures récentes, accidentées, et ensuite il utilise des pièces usagées en les faisant passées pour neuves ».

-« Et en les taxant au prix des neuves bien sur » commenta Finch.

-« Bien sur, c'est l'intérêt ».

-« Et M Grover dans tout ça ? »

-« Il est au courant c'est évident », réfléchit l'ex agent

-« Et impliqué ? »

-« C'est la question… »

-« S'il n'est pas impliqué pourquoi ne dénonce t-il pas son patron ? » remarqua Finch

-« Autre question. Peut être que Colson s'assure de son silence ? »

-« S'il se fait payer cela ne transite pas sur ses comptes » constata l'informaticien

-« Un autre moyen de pression ? »

Finch réfléchissait. Ils manquaient d'indice.

-« Je dois y retourner. En tous cas Finch, à la prochaine révision de votre voiture évitez ce garage ».

-« J'y penserai M Reese »

Une voix se fit entendre comme il allait raccrocher.

-« Salut beau brun. Toujours pas décidé à me rendre visite ? »

-« Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire » répondit Reese.

-« Je pourrais t'en donner si tu me laissais faire » roucoula Sally.

-« Merci, sans façon »

-« Vraiment t'es pas drôle. Difficile de croire qu'il y en a une qui apprécie ! ».

Reese eu un sourire moqueur.

-« Il en faut pour tout les goûts visiblement» affirma t-il en s'éloignant.

 _-« Cette fille est têtue »_ songea Finch _« Et John est…. fidèle ?»_ Il aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir à qui.

La journée se termina sans autre événement.

 _-« C'est assez frustrant »_ songea John _« mais si Harold ne trouve rien personne ne trouvera »._

Grover rentra directement chez lui. Cette fois aucun message ne l'invita à sortir. Reese s'en réjouit, prenant aussitôt le chemin de la bibliothèque.

-« Salut Finch » lança t-il d'un ton enjoué. Ces dernières 48 heures lui avait semblé une éternité.

-« Oh M Reese, je pensais que vous seriez rentré directement chez vous ».

-« Je suis passé pour voir si tout va bien, mais si cela vous ennui je peux repartir » suggéra Reese, un peu déçu par l'accueil froid de son partenaire.

-« Vous ne me dérangez pas M Reese » _« Jamais »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

-« Au contraire je suis content de vous voir » dit-il en se tournant vers lui, « j'ai peut être une piste ».

-« Ah » souffla Reese. Il s'était réjoui d'entendre « je suis content de vous voir ». Mais son enthousiasme s'éteignit avec la fin de la phrase. Il n'en montra rien, habitué à la dissimulation.

-« Je ne suis pas étonné » se contenta t-il de répondre.

Finch ne pu retenir un sourire.

-« En fait un détail a attiré mon attention. M Grover se déplace toujours à pied ou en métro. C'est un mécanicien qui entretient des voitures mais ne semble ne pas aimer les conduire ».

-« Inhabituel en effet. Ou il n'a plus de permis ? » Suggéra Reese

-« En creusant un peu j'ai découvert que M Grover a été victime d'un accident de voiture il ya 6 ans. Rien de grave, juste des dégâts matériels. Mais apparemment depuis cet événement il n'a plus de véhicule. Détail intéressant, il avait un passager : son patron».

-« Intéressant en effet ! Il a été blessé ? »

-« Non, pas selon le rapport de police. Et c'est ce qui me semble bizarre. Un accident banal, pas de blessure, pourtant il semble que M Grover ai été traumatisé par ce fait au point de ne plus conduire.»

-« Et vous en déduisez ? »

-« Que le rapport de police est peut être incomplet. Si M Colson a été blessé et qu'il le reproche à M Grover ? »».

-« Lui ou un tiers ? » suggéra Reese

-« Le rapport ne dit rien en ce sens ».

Un silence rempli de réflexion s'installa, puis John eu une brusque inspiration.

-« Finch pourriez vous rechercher les accidents qui auraient eu lieu le même jour, au même moment, les délits de fuite? »

L'informaticien l'observa un instant

-« Je vois où vous voulez en venir M Reese, vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu signaler l'accident en cachant une éventuelle victime ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Voyons l'accident s'est produit à ce carrefour » commenta Finch en affichant des cartes à l'écran

John admirait la dextérité de son partenaire sur le clavier et sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Finch le remarqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire, _« Il est juste satisfait d'avoir un piste »_ songea t-il, _« quoi d'autre ? »_

-« Je n'ai rien dans le secteur de l'accident » annonça t-il au bout de deux minutes.

John se pencha vers l'écran, posant distraitement la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire

-« Et ailleurs dans un secteur plus élargi ? Il serait logique qu'ils signalent leur accident loin du véritable lieu de l'impact. Enfin c'est ce que je ferais».

-« Evidemment » commenta Finch « Profitons de l'avis d'un expert » ajouta t'il, vaguement perturbé par la main de l'ex agent dont il sentait la chaleur se diffuser sur son épaule

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent encore, puis il s'exclama :

-« J'ai quelque chose, une jeune fille de 18 ans, renversée sur la 5ème avenue, délit de fuite. L'auteur n'a jamais été identifié. »

-« A une demi heure près, juste le temps de faire le trajet entre les deux points » calcula Reese « Et la victime ? »

-« Elle a survécu à ses blessures »

-« Enfin pas vraiment indemne non plus » ajouta l'informaticien après avoir lu le compte rendu affiché à l'écran.

-« Le moins qu'on puisse dire » constata Reese en achevant lui aussi la lecture. Il se redressa, retirant sa main, et fit quelques pas vers le panneau. Finch ressenti un étrange sentiment de perte lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

-« Donc si votre intuition est bonne M Reese, M Grover est peut être l'auteur de ce délit et M Colson se tait »

-« Et en échange, Eric ferme les yeux sur les agissements de son patron, tel que le trafic de pièces détachées »

-« Ca se tient M Reese »

-« Et la menace ? Est ce que Grover aurait décidé de mettre fin au chantage de son patron ? Dans ce cas se serait lui la menace ? » Émit Reese

-« Ou M Colson a décidé de se débarrasser d'un employé trop renseigné, mais il ne peut pas le dénoncer pour l'accident car M Grover le dénoncerait pour son trafic… »

-« En 6 ans il aurait déjà pu agir non ? »

-« Difficile de savoir… » remarqua Finch.

-« Combien de temps un patron supporte t'il un employé trop bien renseigné ? » ironisa l'ex agent « Une idée Finch ?»

Finch se tourna vers lui, il devinait la provocation sous la plaisanterie.

-« Cela dépend de son goût pour les taquineries de son employé je suppose »

-« Hé bien j'espère que vous supporterez les miennes encore longtemps Harold »

Finch songea qu'il détesterait en être privé mais préféra ne pas répondre.

-« Bon, je vais essayer de questionner discrètement Grover. Maintenant que nous avons une piste, il me sera plus simple de diriger la conversation »

Reese sourit

-« Vous voyez Harold, dès que nous sommes deux à réfléchir les solutions viennent plus facilement. Nous formons vraiment une bonne équipe ne trouvez vous pas ? »

-« La meilleure M Reese » souligna Finch en lui rendant son sourire

Il y eu un moment de flottement entre eux puis Finch déclara :

-« Je crois que vous devriez rentrer vous reposez pour être prêt demain matin M Reese »

-« Bien patron, à vos ordres » répliqua Reese. Il cacha sa déception d'achever si vite la soirée _« J'aurais du amener le dîner »_ songea t-il

Finch le regarda reprendre son manteau et l'enfiler. Il venait de passer un agréable moment ensemble et en le voyant partir il senti ses préoccupations lui revenir. Et son besoin de savoir.

-« Salut Finch, à demain » lança Reese

-« A demain M Reese ».

 _« Besoin de savoir »_

Finch hésita, puis rappela son partenaire

« Heu M Reese ? »

John s'arrêta et se retourna à demi

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Je voulais vous demandez… » Commença l'informaticien _« c'est une mauvaise idée »_ songea t-il

-« Je vous écoute ? »

-« A propos de … » Il cherchait ses mots.

Reese se tourna complètement vers lui, surpris de l'entendre hésiter autant, lui toujours si concis.

Finch se lança

-« A propos de ce que vous avez dit à Sally »

-« Non merci, pas de café ? » ironisa Reese

-« Oui aussi » Finch se troublait de plus en plus et commençait à se sentir ridicule

-« Autre chose ? » questionna Reese interpellé.

Finch se tourna enfin vers lui, rassemblant son courage.

-« Vous lui avez dit que vous aviez quelqu'un… enfin, un engagement »

-« Oh ça ? » demanda Reese hésitant.

-« Oui. Hé bien je voulais vous dire que nous pourrions nous arranger. Enfin, si c'était vrai ? » Ajouta précipitamment l'informaticien pris d'un doute.

-« C'est vrai » confirma John.

Finch se raidit, réalisant combien il avait espéré le contraire.

-« Bien, dans ce cas si vous souhaitez avoir un peu plus de temps libre, nous pourrions trouver un arrangement avec les missions ».

Reese le regarda fixement. Il se trouvait devant une opportunité inespérée. La question était : devait t-il en profiter ?

-« Non Finch ce ne sera pas nécessaire »

-« Je comprendrai » insista Finch, « Une relation… »

-« Pas de problème Finch » le coupa John « Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps libre. La personne que j'ai choisi est très disons… « compréhensive ». Mon emploi du temps ne sera pas un obstacle »

-« Bien. Tant mieux » Finch se détourna vers ses écrans.

John voyait son visage tendu, il y lu une sorte de … tristesse ?

Alors il prit sa décision.

-« Finch, voulez vous la connaître ? »

L'informaticien sursauta

-« Pardon ?»

-« Cette personne. Voulez vous savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

-« Oh, hé bien je respecte votre vie privée M Reese. Afin autant que possible » précisa t'il devant le sourire ironique que cette déclaration faisait naître chez l'ex agent.

-« Je peux vous montrer ? »

Finch ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du aborder ce sujet.

-« Si vous y tenez »

-« Beaucoup » souffla Reese

Il s'approcha de son partenaire comme pour atteindre l'ordinateur. Finch recula dans son fauteuil pour lui laisser la place. Alors John se pencha vers lui, encadrant son visage de ses mains, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Finch resta complètement figé de stupéfaction. Mais comme Reese s'écartait lentement, sa main vint agripper la chemise de l'ex agent. Ce dernier y vit une invite et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois Finch lui rendit son baiser.

John mit fin au baiser et fixa son regard dans celui de son partenaire en souriant.

-« Compris Harold ? »

Il se redressa et Finch ressenti une sensation de vide lorsque ses mains quittèrent son visage.

-« Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec « mon engagement » murmura t-il

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il savait que Finch n'essaierait pas de le retenir. Il devait d'abord assimilé toutes ces informations. Mais John en espérait un résultat positif.

Finch resta un moment assis à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. _« Je suis son engagement »_ se répéta t'il plusieurs fois ayant du mal à y croire.

Plusieurs sensations se bousculaient en lui, l'étonnement de découvrir la réciprocité de ses sentiments, la joie de cette découverte, l'émerveillement devant la réalisation de son rêve le plus fou et une peur presque panique devant tout ce que cela impliquait.

Devait-il faire confiance à son partenaire ? Mais pourquoi John n'aurait-il pas été sincère ? Quelles autres motivations aurait-il pu avoir ? Obtenir des informations ? Ils n'en étaient plus là.

Mais s'il le suivait ? Une relation entre eux ne serait –elle pas nuisible à leur mission ? Il était si persuadé du sens unique de ce qu'il éprouvait qu'il avait toujours repoussé cette question comme surréaliste. Sauf qu'à présent elle se posait…


	3. Chapter 3

_Suite et fin de l'histoire_

 _Merci Nourann, Jade181184 et un inconnu ( ?) pour vos commentaires_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour ses encouragements renouvelés, sans toi cette fic et les autres ne seraient pas ici !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Reese dormit bien cette nuit là et s'éveilla avec la sensation d'avoir un poids en moins sur le cœur.

Il avait bien fait d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Son secret aurait fini par l'étouffer.

Restait maintenant à espérer que Finch serait tolérant à défaut d'autre chose. Reese ne pensait pas que ses sentiments soient réciproques, quoique Finch lui avait rendu son baiser…Mais il préférait ne pas trop espérer pour éviter d'être trop cruellement déçu.

Si Finch le rejetait, il s'efforcerait d'agir comme avant afin que son partenaire ne voit aucune différence. Sa plus grande peur étant que Finch décide de l'écarter de sa vie. Ca il ne le supporterait pas. Mais au besoin il espérait bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur chemin ensemble, leurs missions, sans rien changer.

A contrario Finch n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, bien trop perturbé de découvrir les sentiments de Reese pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils seraient l'écho des siens.

Et maintenant ? Que devait –il faire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

Au matin Finch décida d'arriver en avance pour le cas où Reese passerait à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'éviter ou, pire, de le rejeter.

Ce fut ce jour là que sa voiture refusa de démarrer…

Lorsque finalement il parvint à la bibliothèque, il trouva son gobelet de thé et la boite de gâteaux près du clavier, gardé par Bear. Il imagina immédiatement la façon dont John interpréterait son absence. Une fuite. Et cela lui fit réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire…

Reese se dirigea vers l'atelier. Il ne voulait plus penser au sentiment de déception qu'il avait éprouvé en trouvant la bibliothèque vide. Il avait attendu aussi longtemps que possible, mais Finch n'était pas apparu. Il le fuyait de toute évidence.

Pourtant il avait répondu à son baiser, il n'avait pas rêvé cet instant.

 _« Il nous faudra avoir une explication »_ se promit –il. Il ne laisserait pas un malaise s'installer entre eux et briser leur complicité.

Le temps passa lentement. John s'efforçait de rester concentré sur leur numéro. Il devait vérifier leur hypothèse et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A 10H30 il eu droit à sa pause mais il décida de rester sur place. En temps normal il aurait appelé son patron. Sauf que Finch n'avait pas cherché à le contacter ce matin et Reese avait peur qu'il se refuse à décrocher s'il l'appelait. C'était puéril, mais il voulait prolonger encore un peu l'histoire, faire comme si tout était normal.

Sally apparu près de lui.

-« Salut beau brun »

-« Bonjour Sally »

-« Dit y'a un client qui te cherche. Je lui ai dit que tu étais en pause mais il a dit qu'il attendrait à l'entrée »

-« Un client ? » questionna Reese perplexe. Personne n'était censé le connaître ici.

-« Ouais, enfin je crois. Vaudrais mieux d'ailleurs, le patron n'aime pas les visites personnelles ».

-« Ok je vais voir »

-« Et ta pause ? »

-« Je la prendrai plus tard »

-« Au bureau ? » questionna Sally en se rapprochant de lui.

-« Je préfère au grand air » ironisa Reese en s'éloignant.

Reese se dirigea vers l'entrée, ne vit personne et décida de faire demi tour. Avant, il pencha la tête à l'extérieur pour vérifier. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son partenaire assis sur un banc quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'avança rapidement.

-« Finch, vous avez un problème ? » demanda t-il légèrement inquiet.

Finch leva les yeux vers lui.

-« En effet M Reese. Ma voiture a refusé de démarrer ce matin et m'a privé de votre compagnie au petit déjeuner » énonça t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-« De ma compagnie ?» balbutia Reese.

Finch lui sourit et indiqua deux gobelets posés près de lui :

-« Café ? »

-« Avec plaisir Harold » lui répondit l'ex agent avec un large sourire. Il s'assit près de l'informaticien et s'empara du gobelet.

Il laissa passer une minute puis hasarda :

-« Votre voiture était vraiment en panne ? »

-« Oui »

-« J'ai cru » il hésita, « J'ai cru que vous m'évitiez après ce qui s'est passé hier soir »

-« Ce n'était pas mon intention M Reese »

-« Oh… tant mieux »

-« J'aimerai que vous compreniez que tout cela ne changera rien entre nous » ajouta John. « Je crois que j'avais juste besoin que vous sachiez ce que je ressens pour vous. Mais le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque ne me fera pas agir autrement qu'à l'habitude Finch. Nous pouvons continuer à travailler de la même façon, le comprenez-vous ? » Demanda Reese inquiet.

-« Oui M Reese »

-« Et êtes vous d'accord ? »

-« Non » déclara l'informaticien d'un ton catégorique.

Reese se raidit.

-« Non ? Harold …» commença t-il cherchant les bons arguments.

Finch l'interrompit.

-« Non M Reese, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec cela. Je sais que vous ne changerez pas votre façon d'agir et que vous accomplirez vos missions avec la même efficacité »

-« Mais ? » demanda Reese.

-« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions avoir la même relation qu'avant »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Je vous promets de ne pas renouveler mes aveux »

-« Ce qui me gênerai plus encore M Reese »

John le fixa, pas certain de comprendre.

Finch se contenta de lui sourire et de saisir discrètement sa main et l'ex agent sentit la pression de sa main sur la sienne, comme un lien, comme un aveu muet. Il demanda, incertain :

-«Harold ? Essayez vous de me faire comprendre que vous éprouvez la même chose que moi ? »

-« En effet John »

Reese ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit il demanda vivement :

-« Je ne rêve pas ? »

-« Il semble que non » ironisa Finch.

John soupira désespérément.

-« Vous me torturez Harold».

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Je vous… torture ? ».

-« Et que croyez vous que j'ai envie de faire après vos aveux ? » se plaignit l'ex agent serrant un peu plus fort la main de son partenaire.

-« M Reese nous sommes dans la rue » protesta Finch.

-« Justement. Vous auriez du m'avouer tout cela en privé et j'aurai pu vous embrasser jusqu'à vous faire perdre le souffle » murmura John, le regard intense ancré dans celui de son partenaire.

-« John ! Vous allez me faire regretter de ne pas vous avoir fuit » se moqua Finch.

John se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, son souffle le faisant frissonner.

-« Je vous assure que la seule chose que vous regretterez tout à l'heure, se sera que je n'ai pas pu vous embrasser plus tôt »

Reese se leva.

-« Sur ce je préfère retourner au travail avant de commettre un geste inconsidéré ».

Finch sourit, moqueur

-« Hé bien nous verrons » commenta t-il « A plus tard M Reese »

John le fixa d'un air de reproche puis retourna à l'atelier. Il avait encore plus hâte qu'avant que la journée se termine.

Une voix suave l'interpella comme il entrait dans le garage.

-« Et la voiture ? »

John se retourna

-« Quelle voiture ? »

-« Si ce type est un client, il a amené sa caisse non ? » l'interrogea Sally avec un sourire ambigu.

-« C'est un ami et il voulait juste un conseil » répondit Reese.

-« Dans un garage, les conseils c'est payant » répliqua la jeune femme « Que dira le patron s'il apprend que son employé renseigne gratuitement les clients ? » ajouta t'elle en le frôlant « ou pire, tu lui a peut être refilé une pièce ? »

Reese recula comme elle se rapprochait de lui.

-« Maintenant, tout ca peut rester entre nous » suggéra t-elle.

John lui adressa un sourire ironique.

-« Si je lui fournissais une pièce je ne la prendrai pas ici » commenta t-il « Et répétez ce que vous voulez c'est sans importance »

Reese nota au passage qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion.

-« Et ton boulot ? Il est sans importance ? »

-« Non mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt à tout pour le garder »répondit l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaule.

Cette fois elle le regarda franchement exaspérée et Reese songea qu'il s'était fait une ennemie, cela lui importait peu, mais mieux valait être méfiant.

A midi, Reese sortit déjeuner avec les autres mécanos comme d'habitude.

 _-« Si Grover prépare quelque chose il ne laisse rien paraître »_ songea t-il en l'observant tandis qu'il mangeait tranquillement dans son coin, peu bavard comme d'habitude.

L'un des mécanos lança alors :

-« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, ce soir je passe la soirée au Jimmy's et vous êtes tous invités les gars ! »

Il y eu un mouvement d'approbation.

Reese ressentit une certaine contrariété. Il avait autre chose en tête pour la soirée…

-« Grover tu en es ? »

-« Ouais bien sur Tom»

Tom se tourna vers John

-« Et toi le nouveau ? Heu… ?»

-« John » répondit Reese. Il était piégé, obligé de suivre leur numéro.

-« Ok » répondit –il à contre cœur

-« Bon les gars, rendez vous sur le parking à 17H30 »

Ils retournèrent au garage, Reese un peu en retrait pour appeler Finch.

-« Bien M Reese, la soirée sera sans doute agitée mais peut être apprendrez vous quelque chose ? »

Reese eu un grognement frustré.

-« J'avais d'autre projets, plus intéressants pour finir la soirée »

-« Vraiment ? Vous avez raison M Reese, je pense que Bear a besoin d'exercice, vous auriez pu l'emmener faire une longue promenade».

-« Bear ? Vous me taquinez Harold ? ».

-« C'est possible en effet » Finch.

-« C'est cruel ».

-« C'est peut être un moyen de tromper l'attente John ? »

Reese frissonna, sentant que cette fois son partenaire était sérieux.

-« Merci Harold » souffla t-il.

-« De quoi M Reese ? » répondit l'informaticien étonné.

-« D'être ce que vous êtes » murmura John « et de me permettre de vous aimez »

Finch sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Touché, il murmura :

-« Merci John d'être ce que vous êtes et de me permettre de vous aimez »

Chacun savait la valeur de ces mots. La difficulté pour eux de les prononcer. Le silence entre eux n'en eu que plus de valeur.

Grover interpella Reese

-« Je dois y aller » commenta t-il « à plus tard Harold »

-« Bon courage » lui répondit simplement Finch. Il se cala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux juste pour profiter de l'instant présent.

OoooooooooO

Le soir les mécanos se retrouvèrent sur le parking.

-« Allez tous au Jimmy's »

Chacun se dirigea vers sa voiture sauf Grover.

-« Tu n'as pas de voiture ? Questionna Reese innocemment « Je t'emmène ? Tu m'indiquera la route »

-« D'accord » répondit Grover.

-« Un mécano qui ne conduit pas c'est inhabituel » commenta Reese quand ils furent en route.

Pas de réponse.

-« Retrait de permis ? » insista t-il

-« Non, mais je n'aime pas conduire. Disons que je préfère réparer les moteurs plutôt que les utiliser »

-« Comme tu le sens » commenta Reese qui avait une idée.

-« Moi aussi je modère. En fait, plus jeune j'aimais rouler vite, puis un jour j'ai eu un accident et depuis je suis plus raisonnable »

Il observait discrètement les réactions de son voisin.

-« Disons que j'ai retenu la leçon »

-« Ca arrive » commenta Grover vaguement tendu.

-« Il n'y avait pas de victime au moins, juste de la tôle froissée et une belle frayeur »

-« Tant mieux » commenta brièvement le mécano.

-« C'est sur. Je n'aurais pas aimé impliquer quelqu'un. C'est le genre de truc qui doit te marquer à vie » ajouta Reese

-« Certainement » marmona Grover de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

 _« Mais pas décidé à parler »_ songea Reese

Il se gara devant le bar où les autres commençaient déjà la soirée. Tom avait enlacé Sally et voulait la faire danser sous les rires des autres.

La soirée se déroula sans incident. Reese fit semblant d'imiter les autres mais resta sobre. Il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens en cas de menace. Il observa attentivement chaque employé sans rien déceler de particulier.

Sally papillonnait de l'un à l'autre mais l'évita soigneusement. Il la vit disparaître un moment et se demanda si elle avait pris quelqu'un dans ses filets en la voyant tarder à réapparaitre.

John appela son partenaire.

-« Rien à signaler encore une fois » commenta t-il « Vous êtes à la bibliothèque Finch ? »

-« Oui avec un bon livre ».

-« Je ne vous manque pas alors » constata l'ex agent.

-« Disons que je suis en bonne compagnie avec l'auteur et avec Bear. »

-« Je vois » répondit Reese vaguement frustré.

-« Toutefois… » Ajouta l'informaticien.

-« ? »

-« Je dirai que cela ne vaut pas la votre ». Finch pouvait imaginer le sourire de John à ces mots et s'en réjouit.

La soirée s'acheva sur le coup d'une heure du matin.

Grover n'était pas ivre et Reese préférait cela.

-« Je te ramène ? Donne-moi l'adresse » demanda t'il

Grover accepta et lui indiqua l'adresse de son appartement.

Reese démarra et pris la direction du centre.

-« Sympa la soirée, mais je crois que le réveil sera difficile pour certain »

-« C'est sur » affirma Grover.

Reese parvint au premier croisement et voulu ralentir au feu rouge. Il réalisa alors que les freins ne répondaient plus. La route descendait en pente douce et la voiture accéléra, entraînée par la dénivellation.

-« Hé tu fais quoi ?, le feu était rouge » protesta Grover.

-« Je n'ai plus de frein » grogna John.

-« Quoi ? C'est pas possible » paniqua son passager.

-« Accroche-toi. Je vais trouver un moyen d'arrêter la voiture »

Eric se cramponna au siège complètement tétanisé. Ce qui arrangeait l'ex agent qui n'aurait pas aimé avoir à gérer une crise de panique en plus des freins défectueux.

Il enclencha son oreillette.

-« Finch les freins ont été sabotés. Voyez-vous un endroit dégagé pour que je puisse stopper la voiture en douceur ? »

-« Je cherche » répondit l'informaticien d'une voix étranglée. Reese sentait la tension de son partenaire.

-« Il suffit juste de trouver le bon endroit où stopper. Ne paniquez pas Finch »

-« Facile à dire » grogna l'informaticien.

-« Il y a un terre plein à deux kilomètres sur votre gauche. Avec un fossé peu profond à l'autre extrémité ».

-« Ok c'et bon, ça ira »

 _« Ca ira »_ répéta Finch comme une prière

Reese guida le véhicule sur le terre plein, manœuvrant pour essayer de le ralentir, puis plongea dans le fossé d'évacuation. La voiture stoppa sa course et les airbags amortirent le choc.

-« M Reese, êtes vous sain et sauf ? John ? »

-« Tout va bien Harold. Grace à votre idée. Pas même une égratignure pour changer » ajouta t'il rassurant « Vous pouvez ranger la trousse de secours ».

Il bougea et le geste le fit grimacer.

-« Enfin peut être quelques courbatures à venir » commenta t-il

-« Et M Grover ? »

-« Assommé, mais entier je pense »

-« Je préviens les secours »

-« Finch attendez une minute » chuchota Reese « Je pense que le moment pourrait rendre notre ami plus bavard »

-« Bien. Si vous êtes sur d'être sauf tout les deux »

-« Certain »

Reese secoua Grover.

-« Hé Eric, ça va ? »

-« Heu ? On est arrêté » demanda Grover émergeant vaguement.

-« Oui, pas de mal ? »

-« Non apparemment » commenta Grover un peu hagard.

-« Et bien ce sera mon second accident et encore chanceux » constata Reese

-« Tu n'avais pas vérifié les freins ? »

-« Si récemment »

Il fixa son passager dans les yeux.

-« Mais personne n'est à l'abri d'un sabotage » ajouta t-il, décidé à bousculer le mécanicien.

-« Un sabotage ? Quelqu'un t'en veux ? » Hoqueta Grover les yeux écarquillés.

-« Peut être mais je penserai plutôt à une action contre toi en fait »

-« Moi ? Mais je ne vois pas… » Bredouilla t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas ton premier accident » affirma Reese « Et celui que tu as eu il y a six ans était bien pire non ? »

-« Comment tu sais ça ? C'est Colson qui t'as raconté ? »

-« Non, j'ai mes sources. Alors cet accident ? Vous avez renversé quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? »

Grover hésita. Tenté de mentir. Puis il soupira. Brusquement il éprouvait le besoin de soulager sa conscience.

-« Nous avions trop bu. Je n'avais pas les reflexes » Plaida t-il. « Elle a traversée d'un coup au milieu de la route. Colson a dit qu'on aurait des ennuis, que j'irai en prison…»

-« Alors vous avez décidé de fuir » constata Reese.

-« Il a décidé, et je l'ai suivi. On est rentré au garage. Il a changé le pare choc contre un autre, abimé aussi, mais sans trace de sang et on a simulé un accident dans un autre quartier de la ville. Il disait qu'avec une demi vérité, c'était plus sur qu'avec un mensonge et que les flics ne remonteraient pas jusqu'à nous ».

-« Pourquoi lui avoir obéit ? Tu n'as même pas essayé d'aider cette fille ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas finir en prison » geignit Grover.

-« Et la fille ? » insista Reese s'efforçant de masquer son mépris.

-« Colson disait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose et que ça irait. Et j'ai vu dans le journal qu'elle avait survécu »

-« Et ça suffit pour toi ? Qu'elle survive ? Dans quel état c'est secondaire ? »

-« Dans quel état ? » interrogea Grover.

-« Disons qu'avec les séquelles dont elle souffre, il est vraiment question de survie » lâcha Reese sans pouvoir masquer plus longtemps son dégoût pour la lâcheté de cet homme.

-« Mais, mais, » bredouilla le mécanicien « Colson a dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, il s'était renseigné. Mais il disait que si j'allais voir les flics j'irai quand même en prison et que je devrais payer les frais aussi »

-« Il a menti et tu n'as pas demandé mieux que de le croire, c'était plus facile »

Grover se prit la tête entre les mains.

-« Et le trafic de pièces détachées ? »

Eric le regarda vaguement paniqué.

-« Tu sais ça aussi ? Mais t'es qui ? Un flic ? »

-« Une tiers partie concernée » répondit John. « Alors ce trafic ?»

Grover soupira.

-« Colson récupère des pièces sur des voitures presque neuves ayant été accidentées. Comme les voitures sont récentes, il n'y a pas de traces d'usure. Un client inexpérimenté ne se rends compte de rien et se retrouve avec une pièce usagée facturée au prix d'une neuve, qui ne dure pas très longtemps et oblige le client à revenir au garage »

-« Mais Colson ne le fait qu'avec certaines pièces, pas celle qui mettrait la vie du conducteur en danger » précisa Grover.

-« Tu en es sur ? »

-« Oui » mais Grover se raidit comme le doute l'envahissait « Enfin je crois » ajouta t-il incertain.

-« Il n'est pas à ça près » constata Reese « Et toi tu avais tout découvert ? »

-« Par hasard. Parce qu'il l'a fait sur la voiture d'une de mes cousines, sans savoir qui elle était. J'avais déjà remarqué certains détails. Quand elle est revenue se plaindre j'ai examinée sa voiture et j'ai découvert de quoi confirmer mes soupçons. Colson ne passait ces pièces qu'avec Martin de l'atelier 3 pour que les autres mécanos ne découvrent rien. Il en juste profité pour me les faire passer aussi ».

-« Et tu n'a rien dit bien sur ? »

-« Si je dénonce son trafic, il dénoncera l'accident. Je sais qu'il a gardé le pare choc avec les traces de sang ».

John se félicita intérieurement. Ils avaient vu juste.

-« Et aujourd'hui qu'es ce qui a changé ? »

-« Changé ? Rien, enfin je crois »

-« Pourtant quelqu'un a saboté mes freins. C'est sans doute ton complice»

-« Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre arrangement depuis longtemps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ».

-« Tu n'a pas évoqué l'idée de te dénoncer ? » questionna Reese, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« Non évidement. Rien du tout » ne répondit Grover d'un ton plaintif. « Je ne comprend pas ».

-« M Reese » l'interrompit Finch.

-« Oui ?, vous pouvez appeler Finch »

-« Je viens de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intrigue. Lorsque vous vous êtes rendu au bar, votre voiture roulait normalement »

-« Oui »

-« Donc elle a été saboté pendant la soirée »

-« Ou voulez vous en venir ? »

-« Au fait que M Colson n'était pas à la soirée. Alors soit il a délégué le sale boulot à un autre, soit ce n'est pas lui le responsable »

-« Donc ce serait l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Nous avons peut être manqué un détail ? »

-« Comme s'il vous arrivait de manquer quelque chose Finch » ironisa Reese

-« Hé bien disons qu'il nous faudrait un complément d'information »

-« A qui vous parlez ? » questionna Grover.

-« A un ami. Les secours arrivent. Vous devriez profiter de l'occasion pour soulager votre conscience. Vous ne pourrez pas vivre tranquillement avec ce secret toute votre vie. Après 6 ans, vous n'en avez pas assez de tout ça ? »

Grover soupira.

-« Je suppose que vous avez raison »

-« Si vous dénoncez Colson vous aurez peut être un arrangement » suggéra Reese qui au fond espérait le contraire, dégouté de l'attitude du mécanicien.

-« Ouais, je crois que c'est le bon moment »

-« C'est la bonne décision » le conforta Reese

Les sirènes se rapprochèrent. John ne fut pas surpris de voir débarqué Lionel. _« La nécessité de garder notre anonymat »_ songea t-il.

-« Tu pourrais pas boucler tes affaires le jour ? » marmonna Fusco. « La nuit j'apprécie de dormir un peu ! »

-« Je suis certain que tu as besoin de très peu de sommeil Lionel » répondit Reese.

Il s'éloigna pour observer un agent qui emmenait Grover.

-« Finch le problème semble réglé. Mais j'ai un doute pour la suite vu que nous n'avons pas identifié le saboteur »

-« Je cherche une piste M Reese »

-« Quelqu'un qui aurait découvert le trafic ? » émit l'ex agent.

-« Peut être mais pourquoi s'en prendre à M Grover ? Il n'est pas l'auteur du trafic » répondit l'informaticien

-« Donc cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'accident ? »

-« Quelqu'un d'autre aurait découvert le vérité » suggéra Finch

-« Finch, avez-vous collecté des renseignements sur la victime ? »

-« Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de liens avec les personnes gravitant autour de M Grover »

Il ouvrit quelques documents.

-« Elle n'avait qu'un frère. Mais il est militaire en mission à l'autre bout du pays actuellement. Son père est un simple ouvrier. Sa mère était assistante maternelle. »

-« Etait ? »

-« Elle était famille d'accueil, mais elle a été contrainte d'arrêter après l'accident. Les soins d'Amélie lui demandaient trop de temps. Aujourd'hui elle se contente de garder quelques enfants du voisinage et oh… » S'exclama Finch

-« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Finch ? »

-« Au moment de l'accident d'Amélie, la famille Orson accueillait trois enfants en placement de longue durée et le visage de l'un d'eux ne m'est pas inconnu. Je vous envoi la photo »

Reese consulta l'écran.

-« Je vois » constata t-il

-« Après l'accident les enfants ont été renvoyés à l'orphelinat. Les Orson avaient une excellente réputation et la séparation a du être difficile. Autant dire que ces enfants ont beaucoup perdu »

-« Et cela donne un bon motif de vengeance Finch »

-« En effet »

-« Bon j'y vais avec Lionel. Envoyez-moi l'adresse »

OoooooooooO

Reese frappa à la porte de l'appartement.

-« Police, ouvrez » ajouta Fusco.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage chiffonné de Sally.

 _« Sommeil ou culpabilité ? »_ songea Reese.

En le voyant elle eu un recul.

-« Surpris de me voir en bon état ? » questionna l'ex agent.

-« Oui, non, enfin je veux dire… » Bafouilla la jeune femme.

-« Nous savons tout Sally. Pas la peine de mentir » constata Fusco

Elle dévisagea les deux hommes tour à tour puis s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

-« Et lui il est vivant aussi ? » demanda t-elle

-« Oui, et en route pour la prison »

Sally haussant les épaules

-« La prison ? Ça fait 6 ans qu'ils devraient y être, comme Amélie dans la sienne »

-« Vous étiez amies ?»

-« Nous étions plus que cela. Ils étaient ma famille et Amélie était ma grande sœur et nous étions heureux tous ensembles. J'avais quatre ans quand je suis arrivée chez eux et pendant 9 ans j'ai eu une famille. Jusqu'à ce que ces salauds… » Elle s'interrompit sur un sanglot.

-« J'étais là le soir de l'accident. J'ai tout vu. Amélie était dans le passage protégé. Il n'a même pas ralenti. Après ils nous ont renvoyés à l'orphelinat. Nous avions tout perdu ».

-« Comment les avez-vous retrouvé ? » demanda Fusco

-« J'avais retenu deux chiffres de la plaque, la marque, la couleur, j'ai cherché. Ca m'a pris trois ans avant de les trouver. Je me suis fait embaucher au garage. Colson n'a pas été difficile à confesser. Cet imbécile se croyait à l'abri après tout ce temps, ça l'a rendu bavard »

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu la police ? »

-« Trop facile. Je voulais qu'ils payent de la même façon »

-« Grover n'était pas seul dans la voiture » grogna Fusco

-« Il me méprisait » répondit Sally en fixant Reese

-« Vous avez la rancune tenace vous » ironisa Fusco « Allez, je vous emmène »

-« Encore une question » l'interrompit Reese

-« Pourquoi avoir agit aujourd'hui et pas plus tôt ? »

-« Parce qu'Amélie aurait eu 24 ans aujourd'hui, si elle pouvait les fêter »

OoooooooooO

Reese observa Lionel qui emmenait Sally

-« Affaire classée Finch, j'arrive »

-« Il est 5 heures du matin. Vous devriez rentrer prendre un peu de repos M Reese. Vous avez besoin de vous remettre de vos émotions et moi aussi. »

-« Vous n'oubliez rien Finch ?»

-« Il faut savoir être raisonnable John. Suivez mon exemple et rentrez chez vous »

-« Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes chez vous là ? »

-« En effet »

-« Finch ! Vous plaisantez ? » Lança t-il incertain

-« Nous nous verrons plus tard M Reese »

-« Harold ! » mais la communication était coupée.

Reese ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi frustré de toute sa vie. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. A moins que ? Finch avait-il changé d'avis ? Et il agissait ainsi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire ? John se remémora leur rencontre du matin précédent, la sensation de la main de Finch serrant la sienne, la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahi à ce contact. Et les mots qu'ils avaient échangés comme autant de promesse. Ils étaient proches à ces instants là.

Cette incertitude lui pesait.

-« Il espère vraiment que je vais me reposer ? » grogna t-il

Mais faute d'adresse où retrouver l'informaticien, il du bien se résoudre à regagner son loft.

Il y arriva de très mauvaise humeur. Se jurant d'être à la bibliothèque dès 7H. Finch ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il entra dans l'appartement. Les pièces étaient à peine éclairées par les lumières de la ville et par l'aube naissante.

Pourtant il distingua une silhouette debout devant la fenêtre.

John sentit son cœur s'emballer

-« Harold ? »

L'informaticien se tourna vers lui

-« Vous ? » bredouilla l'ex agent « Je pensais que vous étiez rentré chez vous ? »

Finch lui sourit

-« C'est le cas John. Je suis chez nous » affirma t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, tandis que John refermait ses bras autour de lui.

-« Chez nous » répéta Reese

-« Et je m'y trouve particulièrement bien » déclara Finch en se blottissant contre la poitrine de son partenaire.

John leva le visage de Finch vers le sien et l'embrassa éperdument.

-« Enfin » souffla t-il quand il le relâcha.

-« J'espère que vous êtes décidé à rester très longtemps» murmura John nichant son visage contre l'épaule de son partenaire.

-« Sans aucun doute, et même si je suis à terme menacé de « manquer d 'air » ironisa l'informaticien.

-« C'est vrai, je vous l'avais promis. Il est temps que je tienne ma promesse » affirma John en resserrant son étreinte pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passionnément.


End file.
